


Shower fun before the rise of the sun

by spiralnebulaM31



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation in Shower, Sex Toys, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 23:51:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14092455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralnebulaM31/pseuds/spiralnebulaM31
Summary: During a night alone, Regina and Robin have some sexy fun in the shower. Smutty OQ poem!





	Shower fun before the rise of the sun

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the OQ Prompt Party 2018 prompts #162 - One of them surprises the other in the shower, it's a really good surprise & #163 - Robin finds Regina's sex-toys, and he doesn't know what they are. I hope you enjoy this little experiment!
> 
> -Anastasia

A night alone they've planned, a night quiet and fun,

away from their children for once,

to relax and do things after Storybrooke loses sight of the sun,

because otherwise they'd never get a chance.

 

Regina and Robin enjoy their dinner by the fireplace,

just like that time after she'd gotten her heart back;

in her office they were in that case,

but in their house they stay now and of the time they lose track.

 

The plates that were filled with lasagna and then apple tarts

are now empty and the dishwasher they get full

before they go upstairs with lust in their eyes and love in their hearts

and to continue their night all the curtains they pull.

 

For they don't want the neighbours to see too much

of what they'll be doing through the night;

whether it will be kisses or sex or just a touch

they prefer to keep it only for them, out of site.

 

In the shower Regina goes, she says “to freshen up”

and in their bedroom Robin stays

having some tea in his favourite cup

until the cup falls off his hands and on the floor it lays.

 

It’s not broken - thankfully - but the tea is spilled,

so Robin looks everywhere for something

that could help him clean up ‘cause Regina won’t be thrilled,

she’ll be tense, that’s a sure thing.

 

A drawer he opens, one on her side of the bed

and he’s surprised to notice he hasn’t opened it before,

but more surprised he is when he sees several things spread,

all inside said drawer which he begins to explore.

 

There are items of several colours and shapes

and Robin wonders why plastic strange things are kept

in the same place with silk scarves and handcuffs and wide scotch tapes

and why Regina hasn’t shown them to him after all the nights that together they’ve slept.

 

To ask her he decides and in the bathroom he gets

where she’s still in the shower, so with steam he is met,

before he finds his way to her and the steam he forgets,

and then he sees her in all her naked glory, even more beautiful when she’s wet.

 

A little shocked she seems to be and “what’s wrong?” Robin asks,

but she doesn’t answer, she just points to his hand;

only then does he look down and he gasps,

for he’s still holding one of the strange items, something that was unplanned.

 

It’s a long red stick and like a penis it looks

and Regina understands that he doesn’t have a clue,

and she laughs and laughs and moves in one of the shower’s nooks,

leaving space for Robin to get inside, too.

 

“You’re still wearing your clothes,” she says after her laughter subsides

and she’s right, so he peels off his now wet trousers and shirt;

the penis-like thing also getting wet and from his hand slides,

but Regina leans forward and grabs it, her behind oh so pert.

 

He looks questioningly at her and an answer he gets,

“It’s a dildo,” she says, “a sex toy that I used when you weren’t around”,

and oh, that’s it, but the thought he doesn’t finish, for the pace she sets,

kissing him roughly on the lips and making the most beautiful content sound.

 

And he kisses her back just as roughly, with passion so strong,

his hands sliding around her back, holding her tightly,

until her fingers he feels between them wet and long,

her own sex they find and his cock they miss slightly.

 

Her mouth slowly he leaves and with interest he observes

as with one hand she rubs at her clit

giving herself the pleasure she deserves

and with the other hand she brings the dildo close to her slit.

 

Stunned, he watches, and then finally knows

what the dildo is for, what’s its purpose, its role.

That purpose he helps her with while his cock grows

and his own fingers find her clit while she slides the dildo into her hole.

 

With pleasure she gasps as it hits the right spot

and Robin is jealous of a thing, oh gods, how can that be?

She moves the inanimate object in and out and it’s so hot,

but he wants to be inside her, how can he make her see?

 

To keep touching her he decides and so, continuously he massages her clit

and also his erection he makes obvious by getting it closer to her hip.

Moans escape her lips as she moves even closer to him without missing a beat

and she momentarily says, “I want you, Robin. I want you deep.”

 

So the dildo he takes and he throws it away,

and with a sigh of relief, in her warmth he thrusts.

Her arms around his shoulders she brings and lets him lead the way,

and lifting her up with ease, on the shower wall their bodies he adjusts.

 

The water keeps falling and he can sense her fear to slip,

but “I won’t let you fall,” he tells her, so she just moves, she just feels.

After more sounds of pleasure she bites her lip

and with a powerful thrust from him she suddenly squeals.

 

She’s close, Robin can feel it as her body he can now read

so he quickens his thrusts and it’s heaven for him.

She seems to like it, too, she likes the new speed

and when his thrusts get more forceful in more pleasure they both swim.

 

With a groan on his part and a long moan from her that sounds like his name,

together they come and gently from his embrace he lets her down;

with short breaths they keep touching while the water now cools down their flame

and with hearts still beating fast in loving kisses they drown.

 

Out of the shower they get, satisfied smiles on their faces

and with towels they dry themselves, not bothering about getting dressed.

In their bed they lie, closely, between them not leaving empty spaces

and that’s the way they eventually sleep, with Regina’s back on Robin’s chest pressed.

  



End file.
